mtv_teenwolffandomcom-20200214-history
Season 5
Season Five of MTV's Teen Wolf contains twenty episodes which aired from 29 June 2015 to 8 March 2016. It is the first season not to star Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale and the first to star Dylan Sprayberry as Liam Dunbar. Synopsis On the eve of Senior Year, Scott and his friends find themselves facing the possibility of a future without each other, a next phase of their lives that might take them in different directions despite their best intentions. Little do they know that outside forces are already plotting to break the pack apart long before they ever see graduation. New villains that use a combination of science and the supernatural for a malevolent and mysterious purpose that will eventually pit Scott and his friends against their greatest enemy yet. Storylines Scott McCall Stiles Stilinski Lydia Martin Malia Tate Kira Yukimura Liam Dunbar Cast and characters Main cast * Tyler Posey as Scott McCall (20/20) * Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski (20/20) * Holland Roden as Lydia Martin (20/20) * Shelly Hennig as Malia Tate (20/20) * Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura (16/20) * Dylan Sprayberry as Liam Dunbar (19/20) Recurring cast :Add characters here when they have appeared in at least six episodes in the season. * Linden Ashby as Stilinski (16/20) * JR Bourne as Chris Argent (7/20) * Elisabeth Carpenter as the Geneticist (12/20) * Tom T. Choi as Ken Yukimura (6/20) * Kelsey Chow as Tracy Stewart (13/20) * Cody Christian as Theo Raeken (18/20) * Seth Gilliam as Alan Deaton (8/20) * Michael Hogan as Gerard Argent (6/20) * Michael Johnston as Corey (14/20) * Ryan Kelley as Jordan Parrish (19/20) * Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall (11/20) * Marti Matulis as the Surgeon (15/20) * Victoria Moroles as Hayden Romero (17/20) * Khylin Rhambo as Mason Hewitt (16/20) * Benita Robledo as Valerie Clarke (13/20) * Douglas Tait as the Pathologist (14/20) * Meagan Tandy as Braeden (7/20) * Susan Walters as Natalie Martin (9/20) * Henry Zaga as Josh Diaz (9/20) Guest cast * Orny Adams as Bobby Finstock (1/20) * Lexi Ainsworth as Beth (1/20) * Emily Alabi as Skinwalker 2 * Claire Bryett Andrew as Sydney (5/20) * Lily Bleu Andrew as Lori (1/20) * Daniel Bonjour as Marcel (1/20) * Lili Bordan as Colette (1/20) * Lachlan Buchanan as Henri (1/20) * Steven Brand as Gabriel Valack (5/20) * Tonantzin Carmelo as Skinwalker 3 * Max Carver as Aiden (1/20) * Gideon Emery as Deucalion (5/20) * Charles Fathy as Bernard (1/20) * Patrick Gorman as Tolbert (1/20) * Gabriel Hogan as Belasko (1/20) * Michael Lynch as the Sluagh (1/20) * Gilles Marini as Sebastien Valet (3/20) * Ashton Moio as Donovan Donati (4/20) * Neil Napier as Rene (1/20) * Marisol Nichols as Corinne (5/20) * Tiffany Phillips as Skinwalker 1 * Eddie Ramos as Lucas (1/20) * Crystal Reed as Marie-Jeanne Valet (1/20) * Cody Saintgnue as Brett Talbot (4/20) * Ben Stillwell as Zach (1/20) * Tamlyn Tomita as Noshiko Yukimura (5/20) :See Also: Character appearances Episodes * 1. "Creatures of the Night" * 2. "Parasomnia" * 3. "Dreamcatchers" * 4. "Condition Terminal" * 5. "A Novel Approach" * 6. "Required Reading" * 7. "Strange Frequencies" * 8. "Ouroboros" * 9. "Lies of Omission" * 10. "Status Asthmaticus" * 11. "The Last Chimera" * 12. "Damnatio Memoriae" * 13. "Codominance" * 14. "The Sword and the Spirit" * 15. "Amplification" * 16. "Lie Ability" * 17. "A Credible Threat" * 18. "Maid of Gévaudan" * 19. "The Beast of Beacon Hills" * 20. "Apotheosis" Category:A to Z Category:Real world Category:Seasons